2018
Show Info Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 1 * Unikitty! aired as a 6-hour series premiere across the entire day While Celebrating BFDI 8th Aniversary 5 * The Amazing World of Gumball aired its sixth season. * The Steven Universe episode "Stranded" premiered. 13 * The Amazing World of Gumball aired a three-day long marathon called #CNcouchparty in honor of the show's upcoming 200th episode. 15 * The Amazing World of Gumball premiered its 200th episode. February 14 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Returned For a 4th Season 16 * We Bare Bears aired it's season three finale. 19 * Ben 10 aired its second season. * Super Hero President's Day Marathon aired from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM. 23 * Apple & Onion aired as a series premiere. March 23 * Apple & Onion aired its Season One finale. 30 * Craig of the Creek aired as a series premiere. * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu's eighth season was released on the Cartoon Network app, website, and On Demand. * Arthur,Stefine and Clyde gets Grounded Aired April 1 * Richard Watterson gets Easter Day and April Fools' Day on TV shows. * SML Voice Actors only in 1 episode and it’s the TittoTotter Crew 6 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired its season one finale. * Boss Baby Back in Business Got Aired 29 * Mighty Magiswords aired its season one finale. 30 * Mighty Magiswords aired its second and final season. May 5 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired its season two premiere. 7 * Steven Universe aired two episodes as a half hour special. 13 * The Powerpuff Girls aired its season two finale and aired its season three premiere. 28 * Regular Show makes its network debut on Boomerang. 29 * Mighty Magiswords makes its network debut on Boomerang. It was later removed from Boomerang's lineup two weeks later. June 2 * Adventure Time and Steven Universe make their network debuts on Boomerang. * Captain Underpants Got Aired 3 * Justice League Action aired its season one finale. 4 * Best Summer Ever aired from June 4 to July 27, 2018 at 6:00 AM until 8:00 PM. 25 * Teen Titans Go! aired its season four finale and its season five premiere. July 6 * The Steven Universe episode Reunited premiered. 7 * Summer Camp Island aired as a 48-hour marathon series premiere on Cartoon Network and Boomerang across the entire weekend But not on Goaminate Night Channel 10 * Adventure Time aired its Minecraft special, Diamonds and Lemons. * BFB 12 Got it’s Debut 26 * Teen Titans Go! To The Movies made its theatrical debut. 30 * We Bare Bears aired its fourth season. August 5 * Mega Man: Fully Charged aired as a series premiere. 11 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its ninth season premiere. 18 * Craig of the Creek renewed for a second season. 23 * Mighty Magiswords series finale is released on the CN app. 25 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its ninth season finale. September 1 * Total DramaRama aired as a series premiere. * Transformers Cyberverse aired its series premiere. 2 * The Powerpuff Girls "Small World" special aired. 3 * Adventure Time aired its final episode and series finale. October 8 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired it's crossover special, Crossover Nexus. November 1 * Boss Baby Back in Bessnuiess Aired it’s Season 2 Permiered 4 * Steven Universe celebrated its 5th Anniversary. 18 * The Powerpuff Girls celebrated its 20th Anniversary. * Total Drama Island starts re-airing reruns after 4 years being off the network. 29 * The Tom and Jerry Show aired its season two finale on Boomerang. December * Nothing Happen Notes * 2018 marked the first year in Cartoon Network's history that no reruns of Tom & Jerry aired on the network. * Two shows have ended this year (Adventure Time and Clarence.) * Do NOT add false information about Disney buying Turner. They already bought Muppets, Marvel, Lucasfilm and 21st Century Fox.